Loved In My Eyes
by ClingToHope
Summary: "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP THIS?" a confused and angry dave is constantly saying this to Eridan. The troll struggling with how the rest view him... God I suck at this shit, just read it, it's a hurt/comfort with a tad of lemon sometimes. (rated M for that reason) In the first chapter character swap didn't show up, Sorry! 3
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK IS IT NOW, AMPORA?" The bitter words stung my think-pan as I approached my 'friend' Karkat. He was always like that. Not that I cared…

"I just wwanted to drop in and say 'Hi'" I mumbled the words slightly, already knowing how he would react.

"ALRIGHT FUCK ASS, HI. NOW GO THE FUCK AWAY. IM BUSY" I raised my eyebrow at him. He had just been sittin' there for a long time.

"Really? Wwith wwhat?" I tried to grin. It failed.

"ERIDAN. GO THE FUCK AWAY. NOW." His look of anger stung like Sollux's bees. I shrugged it off and walked past him, punching his shoulder lightly. He growled at me and I turned around, giving him a wink. His face turned candy red, not with flush, with anger and I laughed, opening the door to our apartment in the human world and walked out the door.

I live with Karkat, Fefairy, Sollux, Gamzee, and Nepeta. Gamzee's usually out clubbing, Fef works A LOT, Sol is always in his and Kar's room. As for Nepeta, she's usually running around town, at the mall, looking for cosplayers and such. Karkat is really the only 'normal' one of them. I'm usually not home as it is. Some human named Dave Strider, I doubt you'd know him… He sometimes lets me crash on his couch if the gang is mad at me. They usually are…

As I neared the end of the street I saw Equius. I nonchalantly waved to which as a reply I got a flexed arm in the air as a response. The rest of our race lived in different apartments all over the city. Everyone had started to ignore me totally when we moved to earth. Alternia was destroyed, we didn't have much a choice.

Continuing walking, I could hear the exited squeals of different girls behind me. I didn't care for any of them, they probably just liked me because I'm a hipster. And on Earth hipsters are attractive to some women. Oh well. I don't give a fuck. I won't lie though, it is fun to mess with them. They want a bulge, I want attention.

I stopped for a moment, closing my eyes recalling the times spent with many women before… Some of them didn't care that I was a freak, and we had some fun, the others threatened to squeal to the government. Of course, I had Vriska take care of that for me.

Continuing yet again, I saw a starbucks come into view. Coffee was pretty good, and I could certainly use one right about now…

Hours past. Why the fuck wasn't he here yet? I looked in the mirror, fixing my shades, making sure my part was in place. I jumped up at the sound of keys in the door. I ran up to it, holding the door with all of my weight. Looking through the peephole, I saw it was Eridan. I smiled slightly, I mean… I can smile right now, no one can see me. After getting the door unlocked, he leaned on it to open it. To his surprise, it didn't budge. After a few tries of just leaning, he laughed and backed up. Thinking I had won, I let some weight off of the door. Then he threw himself against it, throwing me back a bit.

I hit the ground with a thud, Eridan just leaned over and picked up his coffee that he had set down before throwing himself. "I've told you many times to stop holdin' the door shut!" He said through a hidden smirk. He set his coffee on the counter and extended a hand, offering to help me up. I slapped it out of the way and ran my hand through my hair, scowling at him.

"I've told you many times that coffee isn't good for you." I mumbled, helping myself up with the edge of the countertop. Not like saying that mattered to him. He was tall, his teeth were already a funny shade of yellowish white. I sighed again and fixed my hair again too. A blonde so light it looked white… Or.. Was it white? I'd look into that later.

"Who cares, it tastes good" He picked it back up and took a sip. "When's John coming over?" He gave me a curious look through his stupid glasses that I hated so much.

"He's not coming over tonight." I groaned, my ass hurt so bad from that fall.

Eridan smirked and kissed my forehead. "So I'm assuming…?" He threw his jacket to the floor and leaned in to kiss me…

"GODDAMN IT ERIDAN!" I yelled, looking at his arms. "I told you to stop this shit! Do you know what you're doing to yourself?!" He jumped back in surprise, not expecting my yell.

"Dave.. I'm…I'm sorry but, Fef and…" He frowned, looking at me pathetically. He hugged himself, tearing up. One of them was still bleeding.

I tore his arm away from him, gripping his wrist so tightly, I wondered if even that Equius guy could have broken free. "When was this?" His face was turning purple from embarrassment and the purple tinted tears.

"A few hours ago… I figured it would have sealed by now… I-" I let go of his arm and hugged him.

"Bro, please… For me?" I cringed saying that. "nevermind… For Fefairy, or Sollux…. Or whoever the fuck, just… stop, bro!" I could feel myself tearing up as well. The last time Eridan had cut was when Sollux snapped. He had made it three whole months… Three months and then fucking Fefairy commented on his scars. She made fun of him of course and he ran to me, arms cut up, nose runny… I had to help him, and then I did something I could only do with one person…

I fell in love with a fish-faced loser. Loser? No… I loved him more than I did John…

Felling my tears roll down my cheeks, I moved away and kneelt down. I grabbed his arms and kissed all of the scars and the new cuts, everything. I didn't really mind the metallic tasting purple liquid now on my lips…

"Dave, stop…" I whispered through my teeth. I was still holding back more tears when I finally just fell to the ground. "I'll stop, okay? This is.. this is the last time, I promise!" I just hoped my empty promises would fill his heavy human heart with relief. "It's done…" I whispered, hugging him tightly. I was just slightly taller than him, which made it easier. "I'm sorry… I love you…" I put my jacket back on slowly and got up, lifting him with me. "Do you… Do you forgive me?" To reassure him more, I turned on the tears … well, more of them.

"No." Well that was flat. "I can't forgive you until I see you've really changed. One week, eridan, one week." His usual cool-guy attitude always dropped when we were alone, and he became the sweetest little human a troll could ever love.

"Alright…"

A/N

Their night went on with movies at a slight bit of lemon, but not in the first chapter can I reveal that! NONONONONONOOO!

Anyways, this is for a friend of mine, struggling with depression, and fear of people judging him for his sexuality. And bro, we love you soooo much 3 all of us! (I'm sending this to him later…)

^^not in a lovey kinda way in a… I'm here to support you kinda… I'm gonna shut up.

Sorry this chapter SUCKS ASS. It's really late and I'm crying, having a panic attack, hoping for the best with everything that's going on and oh…..

TC…

I'm here for you. I love you soooo much, call me when ever, even when I'm working

You too guy this story is for but I shall not mention your name C:

3


	2. Eridan GO TO THE MOVIES

~ERIDAN~

I got home the next morning around 10 A.M., trying not to disturb others as they slept in, I stepped quietly to the room I shared with Nepeta. I still had a fresh hicky below my ear that I wasn't exactly keen on letting people see.

Opening the door, Nepeta was still asleep in her bed. (stupid landlord wouldn't let us put in our pods) I scurried over to my own hoping to finally get some sleep, myself.

"…hmm…? Eridan?" Nepeta rubbed her eyes before looking at me shuffling into my covers. "Why are you just getting into bed? It became light out hours ago!" yes, on weekends we all resumed our nocturnal sleeping habits.

"oh.. I… just had a few things to do, stop worryin' so much." And with such a short answer, I hugged my shoulders and turned over, happy to finally get some sleep.

Her questions continued, but as I ignored her, she rolled back over and fell asleep as well.

_***BZZT BZZT***_

My cell phone vibrated next to my head, jolting me awake. I groggily grabbed it, looking at the time before the text. It was six o'clock P.M. Good, almost everyone was gone by now, off at work or whatever the ell they were gonna do today.

_***BZZT BZZT* **_

It went off a second time, reminding me I had a text to look at.

_hey man its dave. Where the fuck are you_

_I thought we were going to go see that shitty movie you wanted to see so bad?_

_Shit, sorry. I wwoke up a bit late._

_Wwhere should I meet you?_

_oh my fucking…_

_ I'll be there in ten minutes, if you aren't dressed and ready…_

_ Im going to kick your ass._

_Ohh, im shakin in my cape._

_ GET READY ASSHOLE_

_Yea yea, wwhatever. Im gettin up._

I sighed and got up slowly, I'm not sure how I do it, but during night while I'm asleep, I end up taking off my clothes…. Taking a deep breath I stood up all the way. I glanced over to the mirror, smiling at how surprisingly toned I really was for being so skinny. Maybe that's why Dave got that bloody nose the first time we fucked. Ehh, doubt it.

I looked at my gills and laughed a little bit before glancing down at my legs and arms. The laughing stopped and grabbed a black tee-shirt and some dark purple skinny jeans.

_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***_

It was probably Dave. I quickly looked in the mirror and made sure my glasses and hair were in place.

_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***_

"comin" I yelled, which was responded by Karkat throwing a pillow at me from the couch

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M WATCHING THE BACK UP PLAN"

~DAVE~

The door opened and I was greeted by my little hipster with messy hair from an assumedly thrown pillow. "Don't you look fabulous?" I said sarcastically, my face showing now emotion what so ever. He closed the door behind him and kissed my forehead, a tiny shade of red crossed my face before hiding itself again.

"So, wwe're goin to see the harry wwizard?" He asked quietly, having no idea how bad he fucked up.

"No" I said just to mess with his 'think-pan'

"Wwhat?"

"It's called Harry Potter, dumbass." I chuckled. It's had not to laugh around this asshole. Even if it means breaking your record of looking bad ass.

"oh…" Eridan whispered, completely unaware of how many harry wizards there were in that movie.

_**~~TIMESKIP~~**_

We finally got out of the theater as it was just turning dark outside. I let out a yawn and stretched my arms upwards. "Ugh, you've still got your whole night ahead of you, I'm gonna go home and go the fuck to sleep" I mumbled, still yawing

"Oh, alright. Call me wwhen you're decidin on not bein a total bore." He joked, elbowing my side lightly as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "I had better get goin. Sea you."

"Oh, wait." I said softly, grabbing him by his arm. "One, enough with the 'sea' puns. Or at least stop putting emphasis on it." I brushed back a strand of purple dyed hair back into its place before mumbling, "and two:" I smashed my own lips onto his, licking his bottom lip before softly biting it and breaking the kiss. "Night" I said as I waved good-bye to him.

He stood there with a smile on his face, people stared, oh sure, LOTS OF PEOPLE. But I didn't give a damn. "Bye, **SEA **you later!" he put so much emphasis on that I wanted to walk back and slap him. But, I resisted.

As for all those people in the crowd staring at us as we kissed, not until later would I find out that John was there too…

_**~KARKAT~**_

(wuuuut?)

OKAY, SO I FIGURED I SHOULD GIVE YOU A LITTLE FUCKING BACKSTORY ON JOHN AND DAVE.

THEY'VE BEEN DATING FOR 6 MONTHS NOW, I'M SURE THEY'VE FUCKED A LOT, IT MEANS A LOT TO JOHN. THAT FUCKING FUCKASS.

DAVE HAS BEEN CHEATING. AND JOHN HAS KNOWN THIS FOR AROUND 3 WEEKS AND PRETENDED HE WAS JUST JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS.

_**THAT'S ALL THE FUCKING STORY YOU LITTLE NOOKSUCKERS GET FOR NOW.**_

_***A/N***_

'sup guys? Yea, I know, it's coming together a little hazy right now, and the timeskip sucked, EVERYTHING is being filled in as you read and is to come in future updates ;D LOVE YOU ALL

_***-3-***_


	3. FUCK YOU, DAVE!

_**~DAVE~**_

_***KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK***_

I was awoken by three slow knocks at my door. I got up slowly, scratching my chin all the while. "What do you want?" I groaned still tired as hell.

"It's John let me in." I jumped when I heard his voice. Such a sweet voice now sounding so bitter and cold. Slowly getting off of the couch, I scrambled over to the door, tripping on my clothes left on the floor.

Upon opening the door, I was greeted by a bitter-sweet face. His nose was running and his eyes were puffy. He glanced down to see I was only wearing my red boxers, the ones with black gear-paterns. "Dave, get your pants on. We need to talk." I laughed at him through my teeth, hoping to make it look like I wasn't worried. He shoved me aside and sat on the couch. He scowled looking around the room, and let out one hardly audible sob when spotting one of Eridan's scarves.

I threw on some jeans and sat next to him, putting my arms on the back of the leather couch. "What'd ya need babe?" I asked nonchalantly, hopping yet again to seem my usual self. He gritted his teeth and stared at me with a stare so full of hate and sorry I was taken aback.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled. "I know what's going on. I know what you've been hiding so poorly." This wasn't the John I knew, the John I knew was happy all the time and never frowned. NEVER.

"What do you mean?" I was going to have to play it stupid for a while…

"You and Eridan." His words were heavy and the tears started streaming again. "I was at the theater last night… I was behind your front door the night before. I've been there for most of whats happened between you two. Do you know how many times I heard you guys fucking when I was all the way down the hall? Not even to your apartment yet." My heart sank, I knew I couldn't keep this up, you cant love two people and have them be okay with it. I've known that for a long time.

"John, I…" I couldn't find the words. I just couldn't think of what the fuck I was supposed to say. "John, I love you, don't think I cheated because I was bored with you or anything like that." I sighed and looking into those beautiful baby blue eyes. "I cheated because I love both of you, and it's hard as hell to choose." I bit my tongue. Those weren't the right words. "no, that's not what I mean! I wanted to chose… but No matter what, I would hurt one of you." I sighed again, burying my face into my hands. "I know nothing is going to get me out of this, but I do love you. And I am sorry."

"I don't care either way" John said it so harshly it made me shudder. "It wouldn't have hurt as bad not knowing when we would have broken up back then. But now, you're stuck with fish-dick. What other friends do you have without me, Dave? Jade and Rose have already taken my side." I didn't feel like making him feel any worse by listing off trolls, so I just let him have his satisfaction… "No friends, no family, just some hipster who'll probably kill himself anyways." That made me angry. "Let's see, dead brother… Dead boyfriend?"

"John." I said it quietly at first, trying to keep my cool. "What are you implying?"

"We've all seen his scars, Dave. Eridan's self-harm is no secret." He smirked at making me unhappy. This wasn't John.. no… This isn't the man I fell in love with all that time ago. "He's a hipster loser. Everyone is going to be happy when he kills himself" I stood up slowly, and ran hand through my hair.

"John." I repeated, leaning over and picking him up by his collar. "John, shut the FUCK UP" the last part of my sentence was turned into a yell as I looked into his horrified eyes. My fist clenched and I could only smile. "Go to hell John." I mumbled, still holding him by his shirt collar.

"I've already been there." He said quietly. I gave him a questioning look before he answered. "I've dated you." The last part didn't bother me. "It's over."

"no shit" I chuckled, dragging him out. "Now go run along and play. Jackass." I slammed the door, Just hitting his foot, I heard him yelp in pain at the impact. I had most likely broken a toe or two.

_**~ERIDAN~**_

_**Contact: Dave**_

_**Hey, wwhat are you doin tonight?**_

_**I'm staying home tonight; I think I'm getting sick.**_

_**Oh, wwant me to come make you**_

_**something to eat or anything?**_

_** Nah, I'm fine alone. Maybe some other time**_

_**If you say so. Just call me if you need anythin.**_

_** k**_

I let out a huge sigh, and rolled over onto the floor. Everyone else was out and there wasn't anything else to do around here. Well, Fef was here, but she's a total bitch.

Tossing my phone aside I decided to jump on the computer and surf Reddit © or something.

_**~KARKAT~**_

After hours of bugging me, Nepeta had finally convinced me to take a walk to the mall with her. I don't know why I accepted, but why the fuck not? The only thing I have at the hive is romcoms and a hipster.

"Karkitty! When we get there, will you buy me some ice-cream?" Her big goofy smile was only half adorable. The other half I hated.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I BUY IT FOR YOU?" My usual yell started drawing attention from the humans around us.

"Because, I furrgot my money at the hive…" She mumbled quietly. Those fucking cat puns always got to me, but I could never tell if it was good or bad.

"FINE, BUT YOU FUCKING OWE ME ONE" I yelled once again, hating the fact that I did, But write a fucking letter, right?

She jumped excitedly and squealed with joy.

_***A/N***_

Hah! Cut short on nepkat! HAHAHAHA! Sorry for the lack of Eridan in this one, but I figured I gave you enough drama with Dave and John…

_***-3-***_


End file.
